


banana bread

by necking



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, hi i stan this show now, maya is just. going along w it, riley is a sweet baby dork angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: “... What are you doing?”“Making banana bread.”“Why?”





	banana bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/gifts).



> hi im back but for a new fandom 
> 
> this is supposed to b based off [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424519/chapters/19877383) by [afire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire) (u def gotta read this so that u kno whats goin on) i rly recommend literally all their works bc theyre all amazing every single one of them thank u amen
> 
> if u see any mistakes lmk i wrote this all on my phone lol
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy this

It isn’t until he hears the sound of his oven shutting that Farkle finally looks up.

“... What are you doing?”

“Making banana bread.”

“Why?”

He pauses the livestream of the latest episode of Red Planet Diaries on his laptop (which was, at least the reason that Riley used when she asked to come over) so no one could really blame him for not noticing that his best friend was putting together a sad baked good that people only made when their bananas turned too brown. He didn’t even have any bananas at all, which meant that Riley must’ve brought her own. Incredible.

“So I can give it to that blonde girl downstairs,” she replies simply, as if this was all common sense.

He’s only confused for a second when he realizes she probably means the girl who lives right under him. She’s the only person young enough who could even be considered a ‘girl’ amongst his neighbours, and everybody else’s hair is either greying or some sort of dark brown.

“The short one? Why?”

She breaks eye contact then, determined to look anywhere except his face. “Why not?” It’s a weak response, and her picking at her nails looks too staged to be nonchalant. “I just think it’s nice. Good to make her feel… y’know, welcome to the apartment complex.”

“Riley, first, you don’t even live here, and second, she’s been here longer than I have.”

The tall girl drops her hands then, and, evidently, all her chill, “what. How do you know that?”

He shrugs and tries not to be too obvious that he’s excited about getting closer to finding out why Riley’s behaving this way. “Sometimes our mail gets mixed up, or I bump into her on the elevator. No biggie.”

“So you guys like… talk?”

“I mean. I guess. Not really. Just stuff about the weather. Small talk.”

“What do you know about her?"

He raises his eyebrows at that. She isn’t even trying to be subtle anymore. “I know that she blasts Sarah McLaughlin at 2am?”

“That’s it?”

“We live in New York, Riles. Who gets to know their neighbours?”

“Monica and Rachel. All the friends. Except Ross. Let’s pretend he wasn’t there.”

Farkle rolls his eyes. The topic’s been changed, and he isn’t really feeling up to talking about why Ross is problematic again. He’s about to just drop it, press the play button on his laptop, when he realizes.

The banana bread, the sudden interest in his neighbour downstairs, the red that’s only now starting to fade on his best friend’s face-

_“-Oh.”_

The look of relief on Riley’s face quickly turns to one of panic, and she side eyes him before quickly averting her eyes back to the now empty mixing bowl, as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

“This is why you were all blushy the other day, isn’t it?”

“What? No!”

“You have a crush on my neighbour-“

“- _No,_ I _don’t-_ “

“-Mrs. Maya Hart-“

“-Shut up- wait. Is that her name?” A gasp, “you  _do_ know more!” She accuses, and Farkle doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed.

“Of course I do. I’m Farkle Minkus,” he says, proud as ever, “she’s never outright told me, but considering her monthly subscriptions to various art magazines, I think it’s safe to say she’s an artist.” Then, as an afterthought, “a painter, probably. She’s got a lot of paint stains on her clothes.”

Riley is silent now, probably trying to wrap her head around her crush being a painter, or something equally as gay. Farkle’s getting ready to tease the already embarrassed girl about it, but she’s saved by the timer going off on the stovetop.

Forget it. Teasing Riley can wait. He’s hungry.

“Can I have a piece of that, or are you still gonna continue with your banana bread plan?”

-

She doesn’t even realize she has no plan until after she’s knocked on Maya’s door already and waiting for her to answer. Step one was easy. Show up with banana bread. Step two was a little questionable, though. _Why_ was she giving Maya banana bread?

(There’s literally no sound reason— why would you show up to someone’s apartment door whom you didn’t even meet properly to give them _banana_ _bread_?)

Then, the door’s opening, and Riley feels a sudden rush of déjà vu.

“... Hi…?” The blonde says, and it sounds more like a question than a greeting.

The only difference between now and last time is that Maya’s hair is up in a messy bun and there’s a bit of purple paint on her face. She’s missing her sweats, but, for her own sake, Riley assumes she’s wearing at least shorts under her extremely baggy paint splattered shirt.

”Hi. I’m not sure if you remember me from the other day-“

She’s cut off by Maya’s face suddenly brightening, her blue eyes glowing in realization. Riley kind of melts at the smile aimed in her direction. “Hey, you’re that girl who woke me up! Thanks for that, by the way. The alarm on my phone wasn’t working.”

“No problem,” Riley says, breathless. Her eyes were _so_ blue.

She doesn’t realize how long they’d been standing in awkward silence until she realizes Maya is no longer smiling, but instead has a slightly confused look on her face.

“... So… is there a reason you’re here again with a,” she looks down at the tin in Riley’s hands, “uhh. Are you trying to sell me something?”

“No, no-“ the brunette feels her face burn, and brings the tin up to redirect Maya’s attention back to her hands, “I, uh. Made this for you. It’s banana bread.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

And Riley can feel the onslaught of her rambling bubbling in the back of her throat, but it’s already too late to stop herself, “to make you feel welcome to the apartment complex! I just thought it was cool that people used to do that back then, but not so much now, so I wanted to bring it back, you know?”

“... Uh… sure-” Maya agrees, then takes the tin, squints at the name tag on it, “-Riley Matthews.” She looks up. “You do know I’ve been living here for the past five years, right?”

So definitely longer than Farkle’s 1.25 years.

Riley opens her mouth only to shut it again quickly, all words she’e ever had to say completely gone from her mouth. There was no coming back from that.

To her relief, or maybe not, Maya smirks, as if she she’d just caught Riley in some embarrassing crime. “Well, hey, thanks anyway. Never too late to feel welcome.”

She’s about to close the door, and Riley’s about to admit defeat, but the blonde stops herself. “Didn’t you say it was your friend who lived here? Shouldn’t _they_ be welcoming me?”

Somehow, Riley’s face gets even hotter. A bit of sweat forms on her forehead, and she hopes to God Maya can’t see it. “Oh, did I say that?”

Like Riley’s blush, Maya’s smirk increases just as impossibly, “yeah. Granted, I may have been half asleep, so who knows? Maybe I’d just been dreaming about you.”

That was definitely flirting, right??

“My name’s Maya, by the way. But,” she gestures to the name tag on the tin once more, “you already knew that, I guess. Just figured it would be nice to formally introduce myself, especially after this housewarming gift.”

Out of instinct, or maybe she just wasn’t thinking clearly since she was so flustered, Riley held her hand out, “I’m Riley.”

Maya chuckles and takes her hand to shake it firmly. “I know, Matthews. See you around, hopefully.”

Then the door is shut and Riley is left staring at her still outstretched hand. There’s a bit of purple paint smudged in it.

-

When she gets back to Farkle’s later, he doesn’t stop teasing her over her poor excuse about the banana bread (why didn’t you just say it was an apology offering after waking her up?) but Riley’s too distracted thinking up her next reason to stop by Maya’s apartment. Next time, she’ll have to figure out why she blasts Sarah McLaughlin at 2am every Thursday night.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!!!! hope u enjoyed that !!!
> 
> again i just wanna credit [afire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire) again bc i rly didnt think i would write fic anymore until i read their writing !! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ myuhheart.tumblr.com  
> follow afire on tumblr @ softpluto.tumblr.com


End file.
